The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
Recently, communication services based on a plurality of mobile communication networks including Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wireless Broadband (WiBro), Long Term Evolution (LTE) and the like are provided. Also, a communication service based on a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) (WiFi) corresponding to a wireless short distance communication network is provided.
As described above, even in a multi-network environment where a plurality of networks coexist, it is known to select only one network from the plurality of networks to transmit data.
However, the inventor(s) has noted that such a known method has a limit on providing a seamless data service since a load factor of the selected one network rapidly increases when large capacity data is transmitted/received. Further, the inventor(s) has experienced that the method is not suitable for an environment where the use of various wireless devices such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC) and the like increases and various large capacity data services for the wireless devices also increase.
Accordingly, the inventor(s) has experienced that a new service method of actively selecting an access network of a terminal device according to a network status in the multi-network environment where a plurality of networks coexist and efficiently transmitting data by using the selected network is required.
Meanwhile, when data is transmitted to the terminal device through a network (for example, WiFi) which does not provide a handover function, the inventor(s) has experienced that provision of a seamless data transmission service is needed even when the data transmission is difficult according to a network status.